inurementfandomcom-20200215-history
Delia Bandsman
Delia Jezebel Renee Bandsman ''(RN: DB-02-3-16-878656) ''was a former sergeant in the army. She and First Lieutenant Todd O'Massey were the only survivors of their platoon after a terrorist attack at their base on Harrivale. She and Todd were both dishonorably discharged after it was discovered they entered the army underage. She was listed as killed in action on March 4, 2331 and was sent to live on the planet Glory along with Todd. She ran a garage on the planet and was a major player in the Black Market during the Omnikin Occupation. Biography Early Life (2308-2316) Delia was born on August 29, 2308, the hottest day of the year in the city Alameda. She grew up in the back woods neighborhood of Donning Hills where her dad would steal cars, bikes, and electronics, fix them, and then sell them for a living. Her mother, a teacher at a university, left shortly after Delia was born. Unable to afford schooling, Philip home-schooled his daughter. As an only child being home-schooled, Delia spent most of her time with her father in his garage. He taught her everything he knew about cars and other electronics and she started to help him with his business from the age of 3. She learned how to drive a car and had her first taste of alcohol when she was 5. In 2314, on her 6th birthday, she and her father got matching tattoos on their arms. The tattoo was a car with their signatures where the car make should have been. They went for cream afterwards in a stolen car. On September 9, 2316, when she was 8, she and her father were in a stolen car when they were ran off the road by the police. The car rolled down a hillside and became partially submerged in Lake Washosca. Both injured, Philip tried to evade the police but was unsuccessful. They pulled them apart and threw them into separate cars, neither to see each other again for many years. While her father was taken to prison, Delia was taken to a hospital where they gave her shots, did physicals, and cut off her hair. She was then given to her mother Rosita who hadn't wanted anything to do with her since her birth. She initially hired a nanny to raise Delia but became tired of the extra expenses. She fired the nanny and left Delia at a grocery store and disappeared for a second time. The manager at the grocery store, a man named Jack Vorous, had seen Rosita leave and took Delia home with him. He had two other kids, and Delia was ecstatic at being in a home with other kids and a "nice car". She lived there for a few weeks until someone reported him and the authorities came to take her away. Jack got his kids taken away as well. On December 12, 2316, Delia arrived at a holding center for "orphaned minors" even though she wasn't an orphan. There were 500 other kids all stuffed into the same building and the number slowly dwindled until Delia joined the last group of kids leaving for a Cornovis facility. Delia was admitted to Cornovis EFOM #16 on New Years Eve 2316. Cornovis Educational Facility for Orphaned Minors #16 (2316-2325) Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Relationships Trivia * She was named after the Dahlia, the flower her parents had at their wedding. * Delia's two middle names belong to her grandmothers.